selenagomezfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Selena Gomez
Selena Marie Gomez (ur. 22 lipca 1992 w Grand Prairie) – amerykańska aktorka i piosenkarka, która zasłynęła rolą Alex Russo w wyróżnionym nagrodą Emmy serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place. Od tego czasu Gomez wystąpiła w szeregu filmów telewizyjnych, włączając w to Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia, Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film i Program ochrony księżniczek, a także zadebiutowała w pełnometrażowym filmie kinowym – Ramona i Beezus.Kariera Gomez obejmuje również aktywność muzyczną. Selena jest założycielką i wokalistką grupy Selena Gomez & the Scene, która dotychczas wydała trzy albumy studyjne: Kiss & Tell, A Year Without Rain oraz When the Sun Goes Down; teraz od 2012–2013 roku pracuje nad 4 albumem studyjnym którym pierwszym singlem jest Come & Get It wszystkie uzyskały statusy złotych płyt w Stanach Zjednoczonych za sprzedaż powyżej 500 tysięcy egzemplarzy. Do najpopularniejszych utworów formacji należą m.in.: "Naturally", "Who Says" i "Love You Like a Love Song" – każdy z nich rozszedł się na rynku amerykańskim w liczbie ponad miliona kopii, uzyskując platynowy status według RIAA.W 2008 roku Selena Gomez została odznaczona honorowym tytułem ambasadora dobrej woli UNICEF, stając się jednocześnie najmłodszym członkiem tego gremium. Życie prywatne Selena Gomez urodziła się w Grand Prairie, w stanie Teksas. Rodzice dali jej to imię na cześć wokalistki Seleny, thumb|244px|Mała Selenajednej z największych gwiazd muzyki Tejano na świecie. Matka Gomez, była aktorka teatralna Amanda Dawn "Mandy" Teefey, ma włoskie korzenie, zaś jej ojciec, Ricardo Joela Gomez, ma pochodzenie meksykańskie. Rodzice Seleny rozwiedli się, gdy ta miała pięć lat; Gomez była w konsekwencji wychowywana przez swoją pracującą matkę. W 2006 roku Mandy ponownie wyszła za mąż, za Briana Teefeya.W wywiadzie, który w 2009 roku udzieliła magazynowi People, Gomez przyznała, że zainteresowanie aktorstwem zrodziło się u niej, gdy obserwowała, jak jej matka przygotowywała się do swoich produkcji teatralnych. W maju 2010 roku Selena otrzymała dyplom ukończenia szkoły średniej na drodze edukacji domowej.27 lutego 2011 roku Selena Gomez pojawiła się na Oscarowym przyjęciu magazynu Vanity Fair w towarzystwie kanadyjskiego wokalisty Justina Biebera, potwierdzając jednocześnie trwające od miesięcy spekulacje o romantycznych relacjach tej dwójki. Od tego czasu związek Seleny i Justina przyciągał uwagę mediów z całego świata. Związek pod koniec 2012 roku zaczął przeżywać kryzys, jednak w kwietniu 2013 roku para do siebie wróciła.Gomez jest właścicielką sześciu psów ratowniczych i określa samą siebie mianem "wielkiej miłośniczki zwierząt" Kariera aktorska 2002–2006: Barney i przyjaciele i początki Gomez rozpoczęła swoją karierę aktorską w wieku siedmiu lat, wcielając się w postać Gianny w serialu Barney i przyjaciele. Następnie zagrała epizodyczne role w obrazie Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd oraz w filmie telewizyjnym Strażnik Teksasu – Próba ognia.W 2004 roku Selena została "odkryta" przez stację telewizyjną Disney Channel. W następstwie pojawiła się gościnnie w serialach Nie ma to jak hotel oraz Hannah Montana, w którym jej rola przekształcona została z czasem w postać powracającą, drugoplanową w drugiej i trzeciej serii. Selena nagrała ponadto dwa pilotażowe odcinki dla spin-offów seriali Disneya. Pierwszy z nich, What's Stevie Thinking?, był spin-offem Lizzie McGuire; Gomez wcieliła się w nim w postać Stevie Sanchez, młodszej siostry Mirandy Sanchez. Z kolei drugi z nich, Arwin!, stanowił spin-off Nie ma to jak hotel, a Selena zagrała w nim Alex. Jednakże ostatecznie żaden z tych spin-offów nie został rozwinięty, a projekty wstrzymano. 2007–2009: Czarodzieje z Waverly Place Na początku 2007 roku Selena została wytypowana do roli jednej z trzech głównych postaci, Alex Russo, w nowej produkcji Disney Channel, Czarodzieje z Waverly Place. Premierowy odcinek serialu przyciągnął w Stanach Zjednoczonych 5.9 milionów widzów, gruntując jego pozycję w ramówce stacji. Część mediów okrzyknęła Gomez mianem "następczyni" Miley Cyrus, wzbudzając tym samym liczne kontrowersje. Niektóre źródła donosiły ponadto o rzekomej rywalizacji i napięciach pomiędzy Seleną a Miley; sama Gomez sprostowała jednak te informacje w jednym z wywiadów, komentując kwestię porównań: "To wszystko jest nieco przytłaczające, ale tak naprawdę myślę, że to komplement. To oczywiste, że ona Miley odnosi wielkie sukcesy i myślę, że jest wspaniałą artystką. Dlatego bardzo schlebia mi, gdy ktoś porównuje mnie do niej.''W 2008 roku Gomez zagrała w wydanym wyłącznie na DVD filmie Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia, czyli sequelu obrazu Historia Kopciuszka z 2004 roku. Użyczyła także głosu epizodycznej postaci, córce burmistrza, w filmie animowanym Horton słyszy Ktosia, który miał premierę w marcu 2008 roku. Miesiąc później Lacey Rose z magazynu Forbes wyróżniła Selenę na 5. miejscu listy ośmiu najbardziej obiecujących gwiazd dziecięcych, opisując ją jako "obdarzoną wieloma talentami nastolatkę".W lutym 2009 roku Gomez dostała angaż do jednej z dwóch głównych ról w swoim pierwszym filmie kinowym, Ramona i Beezus, czyli adaptacji serii nowel Ramona autorstwa Beverly Cleary. Jednocześnie przyznała, że w tamtym momencie nie czuła presji wynikającej z grania postaci dojrzalszych: "Myślę, że w pełni zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, kim są moi odbiorcy, sama zresztą jestem wciąż dzieciakiem. Nie podjęłabym się roli, w której czułabym się źle lub która zostałaby źle odebrana przez moich fanów."W czerwcu 2009 roku Selena pojawiła się gościnnie w serialu Słoneczna Sonny, w odcinku zatytułowanym "Battle of the Network Stars". W tym samym miesiącu premierę na antenie Disney Channel miał film telewizyjny Program ochrony księżniczek, w którym Gomez ponownie pojawiła się u boku Demi Lovato. Audycja zgromadziła 8,5 milionów widzów; był to wtedy trzeci najlepszy wynik oglądalności osiągnięty przez Disney Channel Original Movie. W lipcu 2009 roku Selena oraz dwójka innych bohaterów serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place pojawiła się wraz z bohaterami Hannah Montana i Nie ma to jak statek w crossoverze Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana.28 sierpnia 2009 roku premierę miał film telewizyjny Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film, oparty na serialu. Obejrzało go wówczas 11.4 milionów odbiorców; tym samym, Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film stał się najchętniej oglądanym programem w telewizji kablowej roku 2009, a zarazem 2. najlepszą premierą filmową Disney Channel w dotychczasowej historii tej stacji, tuż za High School Musical 2. W 2010 roku Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film wyróżniony została statuetką Emmy w kategorii wyróżniający się program dla dzieci. Rok wcześniej Emmy w tej samej kategorii otrzymał natomiast sam serial Czarodzieje z Waverly Place. '' Od 2010: rozwój kariery filmowej Pierwszy film kinowy z Gomez, Ramona i Beezus, miał premierę 23 lipca 2010 roku i otrzymał generalnie pozytywne oceny od krytyków. Mniej więcej w tym samym okresie Selena rozpoczęła prace na planie obrazu Monte Carlo, w którym na ekranie partnerowały jej między innymi Leighton Meester i Katie Cassidy. Gomez, wcielając się w główną rolę, zagrała Grace – dziewczynę, która podczas podróży do Paryża zostaje omyłkowo uznana za przedstawicielkę śmietanki towarzyskiej. Przygotowując się do prac na planie, Selena nauczyła się gry w polo, a także przez dwa tygodnie zasięgała konsultacji z trenerem wokalnym, ucząc się różnych odmian akcentu brytyjskiego. W tym samym roku aktorka przyznała, że czwarta seria serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place będzie zarazem ostatnią; jej produkcja zakończyła się 14 maja 2011 roku.19 czerwca 2011 roku Gomez poprowadziła galę rozdania nagród MuchMusic Video Awards, zaś 6 listopada tę samą rolę, prowadzącej, pełniła podczas ceremonii MTV Europe Music Awards. W trakcie gali MTV Selena wykonała ponadto premierowo singel "Hit the Lights".Gomez pojawiła się gościnnie w filmie Muppety, który miał światową premierę w listopadzie 2011 roku. W 2011 roku wytwórnie Universal Pictures i Strike Entertainment wykupiły prawa do ekranizacji powieści Trzynaście powodów autorstwa Jaya Ashera; Selena wcieli się w rolę głównej bohaterki – Hannah Baker. Premiera tegoż obrazu planowana jest na rok 2012.W styczniu 2012 roku Gomez ogłosiła, że robi przerwę w swojej działalności muzycznej, by skupić się na karierze aktorskiej. Krótko po tym poinformowano, że Selena zastąpi Miley Cyrus w obsadzie animowanego filmu Hotel Transylwania, wcielając się w rolę Mavis – córki Drakuli, którego dubbinguje Adam Sandler. W marcu ukazał się kolejny film z udziałem Gomez, Spring Breakers, w reżyserii Harmony'ego Korine'a. Kariera muzyczna 2008: kariera solowa W 2008 roku Gomez nagrała cover utworu "Cruella de Vil" na album kompilacyjny DisneyMania 6. Następnie zarejestrowała trzy piosenki na ścieżkę dźwiękową obrazu ze swoim udziałem, Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia. Również w 2008 roku Selena nagrała utwór "Fly to Your Heart" na potrzeby filmu animowanego Dzwoneczek.W lipcu 2008 roku, tuż przed swoimi szesnastymi urodzinami, Gomez podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Hollywood Records, należącą do studia Disney. W 2009 roku Selena nagrała w duecie z Demi Lovato utwór "One and the Same", wykorzystany jako ścieżka dźwiękowa filmu Program ochrony księżniczek. Kolejne cztery piosenki Gomez ukazały się na soundtracku serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place; jedna z nich, "Magic", wydana została jako singel promujący płytę. W maju 2009 roku premierę w iTunes miał singel "Whoa Oh!", który Selena nagrała gościnnie z grupą pop punkową Forever the Sickest Kids. Od 2009: Selena Gomez & the Scene W 2009 roku Gomez była współzałożycielką grupy muzycznej Selena Gomez & the Scene. Debiutancki album formacji, Kiss & Tell ukazał się 29 września 2009 roku nakładem Hollywood Records i uzyskał status złotej płyty w Stanach Zjednoczonych, rozchodząc się w ponad 800 tysiącach egzemplarzy na terenie tego państwa. Drugi album zespołu, A Year Without Rain, miał premierę 17 września 2010 roku i, podobnie jak poprzednik, odznaczony został certyfikatem złotej płyty według RIAA. 28 czerwca 2011 roku wydany został trzeci album Selena Gomez & the Scene, zatytułowany When the Sun Goes Down. Płyta zadebiutowała na 4. miejscu listy Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w 78 tysiącach kopii w ciągu pierwszych siedmiu dni dostępności na rynku amerykańskim. W następnym tygodniu When the Sun Goes Down awansował na 3. pozycję notowania, osiągając tym samym najwyższą lokatę w zestawieniu Billboard 200 spośród wszystkich dotychczasowych wydawnictw Selena Gomez & the Scene. Inne projekty Działalność filantropijna Gomez zaangażowała się kampanię społeczną UR Votes Count, która miała poszerzyć wiedzę nastolatków na temat kandydatów na urząd prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych w wyborach z 2008 roku, Baracka Obamy oraz Johna McCaina. W październiku 2008 roku Selena wzięła udział w akcji Runway for Life zorganizowanej w dziecięcej placówce medycznej St. Jude's Children's Hospital. Gomez jest ambasadorką projektu DoSomething.org; w jego ramach uczestniczyła między innymi w akcji charytatywnej Island Dog, mającej na celu pomoc psom z Portoryko. Selena jest ponadto przedstawicielką firmy ubezpieczeniowej State Farm Insurance; reklamy z jej udziałem emitowane są na antenie Disney Channel, by promować wśród młodych odbiorców model bezpiecznej jazdy samochodem. Gomez zaangażowała się również w RAISE Hope for Congo, czyli inicjatywę Enough Project, która ma na celu rozpowszechnianie wiadomości na temat konfliktu o surowce naturalne w Kongo, a także brutalnego traktowania tamtejszych kobiet. W październiku 2008 roku Gomez stała się twarzą kampanii UNICEFu, Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF, która nakłaniała, by w dniu Halloween zbierać pieniądze na pomoc potrzebującym dzieciom z całego świata. Aktorka przyznała później, że wcielając się w tę rolę czuła się "podekscytowana, mając możliwość nakłonić dzieci do uczynienia jakiejś zmiany na tym świecie".W 2009 roku aktorka, w ramach programu A Day Made Better, zrobiła niespodziewaną wizytę w jednej ze szkół podstawowych w Los Angeles. Gomez wręczyła władzom szkoły nagrodę i zestaw wyposażeniowy o wartości tysiąca dolarów, a następnie rozmawiała z uczniami o tym, jak ważną kwestią jest zaangażowanie w sprawy społecznej.W sierpniu 2009 roku, siedemnastoletnia wówczas Selena Gomez, stała się najmłodszą ambasadorką dobrej woli UNICEF w historii. W ramach swojej pierwszej oficjalnej misji, Gomez wyruszyła 4 września 2009 roku na tygodniową podróż do Ghany, by tam na własne oczy przekonać się o fatalnych warunkach, w jakich dorastają lokalne dzieci, pozbawione czystej wody, opieki zdrowotnej i edukacji. Aktorka przyznała w wywiadzie dla Associated Press, że chciała wykorzystać swoją rozpoznawalność, by zwrócić uwagę na Ghanę: "Właśnie dlatego czuję się zaszczycona, że mój głos potrafi dotrzeć do dzieci, które zaczną myśleć nad tymi sprawami. ... Podczas trasy koncertowej ludzie pytali mnie, gdzie jest Ghana, a następnie wyszukiwali w Internecie informacji o tym państwie. Dzięki temu, że odwiedziłam ten kraj, oni teraz doskonale wiedzą, gdzie leży Ghana. To niezwykłe." Z kolei podsumowując swoją rolę jako ambasadorki UNICEF-u, powiedziała: "Każdego dnia 25 tysięcy dzieci umiera z możliwych do uniknięcia przyczyn. Wraz z UNICEF-em wierzymy, że możemy zmienić tę liczbę z 25 tysięcy do zera. Wiem, że możemy tego dokonać, ponieważ UNICEF przez cały czas jest obecny na tych obszarach, dostarczając dzieciom ratującego życie wsparcia, które jest niezbędne, by mieć pewność, że liczba zero stanie się rzeczywistością."W 2009 roku, drugi raz z rzędu, Gomez była ambasadorką kampanii Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF. Akcja z 2008 roku pozwoliła na zebranie ponad 700 tysięcy dolarów na cele charytatywne; Selena wyjawiła, że liczy, iż w 2009 roku zostanie złamana bariera miliona dolarów. W ramach promocji Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF, zwycięzca specjalnej, charytatywnej aukcji internetowej miał okazję osobiście poznać Selenę podczas wybranego przez siebie koncertu. Ponadto, Gomez aktywnie reklamowała kampanię za pośrednictwem serwisu społecznościowego Facebook. W 2010 roku, podczas 60. edycji kampanii Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF, Gomez ponownie – trzeci raz z rzędu – pełniła rolę twarzy akcji. Z tej okazji jej zespół, Selena Gomez & the Scene, zagrał charytatywny koncert, przekazując całość zebranych w ten sposób środków na rzecz Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF.W lutym 2011 roku Selena odwiedziła Chile, by tam spotkać się z rodzinami objętymi programem Programa Puente UNICEFu, który związany jest z rozpowszechnianiem wczesnej edukacji i innymi kwestiami z dziedziny wychowywania dzieci. Opowiadając o doświadczeniach z podróży, przyznała: "UNICEF pomaga chilijskim rodzinom zwalczyć biedę, zapobiegać przemocy domowej oraz promować edukację. Możliwość obserwacji codziennej walki tych rodzin, ich wytrwałości i nadziei, jaką posiadali, była czymś naprawdę inspirującym." W marcu aktorka wzięła udział w projekcie Celebrity Tap Pack, w ramach inicjatywy UNICEF Tap Project, polegającym na produkcji limitowanej edycji wody butelkowanej z wizerunkami osób uczestniczących w tej akcji. Projekt miał na celu zebranie środków na dostarczenie potrzebującym czystej wody oraz wdrażanie programów sanitarnych.Selena Gomez jest zaangażowana w działalność Disney's Friends for Change, czyli organizacji, która ma na celu promocję zachowań przyjaznych dla środowiska; aktorka czynnie pojawia się między innymi w reklamach społecznych organizacji. Biznes Jesienią 2009 roku Gomez uczestniczyła w kampanii promującej nową kolekcję mody, dostępną w sklepach Sears, występując w jej reklamach telewizyjnych. W tym samym okresie aktorka została twarzą marki Borden Milk, wytwarzającej produkty mleczne.W październiku 2009 roku Selena ujawniła plany zaprojektowania własnej linii odzieży, zwanej Dream Out Loud by Selena Gomez. Kolekcja miała premierę jesienią 2010 roku i została wykonana w pełni z przyjaznych środowisku materiałów. Selena przyznała, że linia ta odzwierciedla jej własny styl, zaś same ciuchy określiła mianem "kobiecych, uroczych i artystycznych". Gomez, która dotychczas nie miała doświadczenia w branży odzieżowej, połączyła siły z projektantami: Tonym Melillo i Sandrą Campos, którzy w przeszłości pracowali z wielkimi domami mody.14 lipca 2011 roku ogłoszono, że Gomez podpisała umowę z firmą Adrenalina, która zajmie się produkcją, reklamą i dystrybucją pierwszych perfum sygnowanych przez aktorkę. Prezes i zarazem CEO Adrenalina, Ilia Lekach, powiedział: "Jesteśmy niesamowicie podekscytowani perspektywą współpracy z panią Gomez. Więcej szczegółów na temat zapachu ujawnimy, gdy będziemy bliscy jego premiery." Galeria Z-kim-selena-gomez-spedzila-26-urodziny 4.jpeg Selena-gomez-na-breaking-through-lupus-gala-2018 3.jpeg 022be568e341b57bca92052ca589.jpeg Selena-Gomez-87.jpg Selena-Gomez-88.jpg Selena-Gomez-89.jpg Kategoria:Selena Gomez Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety